What Dreams May Come
by Rosiline
Summary: Harry and Hermione in DH after Ron diapperates.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Ron stormed out and Disapperated. 'He finally left', Harry thought, 'If it wasn't for the locket, and this stupid mission, Ron would still be here and we would be enjoying our last year at Hogwarts right now. We would be together and happy, and Mione wouldn't be crying right now. She would just be bickering with Ron about an assignment that he had conveniently forgotten to do, it would be like nothing else happened.' Harry wished for it with all that was with in him, but it didn't change where they were, and what they had to do. They had to move on with out him.

A little time had passed since Ron had left them; Hermione was sitting on the other side of the tent, trying not to let Harry see. But of course, after all of these years Harry knew when she was crying. She kept saying that her allergies were acting up, there was too much dust in the tent, but that wasn't possible. She was in a constant state of cleaning when she wasn't on watch, sleeping, or crying. Harry wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to do.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Hermione stopped crying that night while he was on watch. Harry looked over though the opening in the tent and saw her asleep in the big chair. She had done this a lot; she had cried herself to sleep almost every night since Ron had left. Harry smiled just a little. She had Ron's blanket pulled up around her. 'At least she can be with him in her dreams.'

Just like every other night, Harry didn't see or hear anything in the first two hours of his watch, so he slouched down preparing himself for another long, uneventful night. Sometime, he didn't know when, he heard a scream. This made him jump more than the first time that Ginny had kissed him on the neck. He looked around and came to the conclusion that the scream came from inside the tent. He ran inside to Hermione. He tried to wake her, but she wasn't responding to anything that he did, or said. She was screaming again, it was like she was stuck in a nightmare.

He slowly came to a realization of what was causing this to happen; hoping that it wasn't he quickly looked around the tent for the locket. Trying to search his mind for the last place that he saw it he stood in horror, he was right. It had been hanging on the corner of the chair that Hermione was now screaming from. He looked around and saw it was touching her bare chest. Harry quickly tried to think of another way for him to get the locket off of her, but none of the charms he knew would remove it. The only way to get it off of her was go under her shirt and grab it. 'She will have to understand that I had no choice', he thought trying to also come up with a good explanation to have his hand up his best friend's shirt. She was screaming again as though she was in pain this time. Harry couldn't take it anymore; he reached over and tried to quickly grab the locket with out overly exposing Hermione.

As soon as he touched it he knew the pain that Hermione had been going through. He fought through it to get it off of her, but it was so much more than he had expected. It was almost as though Voldemort had been there himself laughing at the pain being inflicted on Harry. After a long struggle, he finally got it far enough away from Hermione that she stopped screaming. The only downside from this was that Harry was about to burst from the pain. Harry fell backwards on the floor. With the loud thump that followed Hermione awoke, realizing what was going on, she screamed again, but out of shock.

Harry was now seeing her nightmare……

* * *

Please tell me what you thought... This is my first try at writing anything... so please review!  
Thanks!

- - Rosiline - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to update. Too many things at one time, and a small writer's block delays the best of people.

Lightblue-Nymphadore - thanks for the review and the help.

lillym16 - I hope that you like this.

RmGuccione - I hope that this still intrigues you.

* * *

Harry was now seeing her nightmare……

He found himself near the Burrow and it was dark, even darker then when they got up to go to the Quidditch Cup. He looked over at the Weasley's house and shuttered. The warm glow that usually surrounded it was gone. Not a sound reached Harry's ears; there was no laughter, no movement, not even a bird in the sky. Harry looked closer and saw that there wasn't even smoke coming out of the house. It looked odd seeing the house so cold and alone.

He started the short walk to the queerly quiet house. As he walked his feet got heavier and heavier, and the path got longer. There were roots and rock all over the path; it looked as though it hadn't been walked on in ages. Harry tripped over a large root and fell hard to the ground. As he got up, a bright light lit up the darkness. He was glad for it, and took a moment to brush himself off. Harry looked down at himself again and was confused. 'These aren't my hands…they are way to small to …wait…the light…the light is green!' He looked up and the Dark Mark was over the house. That was the light that he had been so happy to see. Harry seemed to run faster than he could have ever done on a broom. He got to the door and was almost afraid to go in.

He started inward and the door seemed to push hard back against him. After a while he shoved his way through the door. The house was a mess; it was in shambles. Harry looked around the room trying to see anything that he recognized, but it was too hard to see. He pulled out his wand and did a familiar incantation, _Lumos._ There on the walls he finally saw something that he recognized, blood. He looked closer and saw it on the floors too; the trail that the blood was in lead to the den. Harry cautiously followed the trail, listening for any sounds that might give him away. There in the middle of the floor lay Ron's body. Harry ran to Ron. "Ron! Ron! Wake up! You can't be… you just can't be!" He had started to cry, and wondered why his voice sounded different; it sounded like…

There was a loud clap of thunder. Standing in the room was Voldemort, but he didn't look the same. He had on his black flowing robes, but was taller than what Harry remembered. As he started to speak he took off his hood. "I knew you would come, you care for him too much." Harry looked and was in shock; Ron was standing before him. "Ron? Is that really you?" "Yes, it has been me all along. I did it, I killed Harry." "Harry?!" "Yes Love, that body on the floor next to you." Harry turned and looked back at the body; it was him on the floor. He finally was putting it together, he was…

"So, Hermione, what do you think of me now?" Harry stood in silence; he couldn't grasp what was going on. "I asked you a question!!" Ron roared so loud that the house shook, and Harry fell to the ground. "That's fine you don't need to answer; I'll tell you what you think. You are happy that Voldemort was killed a month ago, but surprised at who actually accomplished the task. You never thought anything of me; you took me for granted. Both you and the golden boy did. But I showed you and that dead git on the ground. Now that he is out of the way, I can complete Voldemort's work and rid this bloody world of those who are unworthy."

"But Ron, How could you?! You and Harry were brothers! And I…well Ron… I…" "I don't care anymore!! You and Har… you pushed me away. After I left I got caught and I saw the truth. You were wrong Hermione, Voldemort was not the enemy. None of his followers were. The true enemy was you. It was always you. Now after all this time, I will finally be rid of that git, and you." As Ron finished his final words, he waved his wand and bright green light overtook Harry.

All was dark.

Please review and let me know what you think.  
Thanks.

Rosiline


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Davek86 - Thanks for the review, and I was trying to be darker with this story

Lightblue-Nymphadore - Thanks and I hope that I keep within your expectations

* * *

Chapter Three

All was dark.

It seemed like ages before Harry felt anything. He was falling, and falling fast. He only saw darkness above him and a dim light below him. As he continued to fall, his speed seemed to increase greater with each moment. He just kept falling. Then with a loud thud he landed on his back. He moaned in pain, and slowly got up. He felt weak. He blinked his eyes, and couldn't believe where he was. He was back at the Burrow. 'This doesn't make sense, I should be dead,' Harry thought. Unconsciously, he started to walk back up to the house. The scene was replaying itself over again. It was almost as though the nightmare was in a constant loop. Each time that the dream reset he was getting weaker and weaker. The worse part was that he had no control over it. He tried fighting his movements, but no matter what he tried, he was forced to move.

Harry started to fear what would happen if he continued on in this eternal nightmare. He tried hard to think of Hermione, 'How could she have been dreaming this for so long?' Slowly the dream started to change, almost like a glitch was trying to be fixed. Little things changed each time. The first thing that Harry noticed was the color of the walls of the house. Next, the path got clearer, but it was longer. After many changes Harry finally saw that he was no longer Hermione, but himself again. This worried him, because this would have to change the rest of the dream, drastically.

He walked in and saw the blood that was all over the house; it seemed thicker, and there was more of it. He walked in further and saw Hermione on the floor, she wasn't dead, but was drenched in her own blood. Harry almost couldn't bear the nightmare this time; it took all that he had to keep going. Ron appeared again. This time he spoke differently; all that Ron said was in broken pieces. "You were supposed to have known everything…... He should have told you what you were supposed to do…… It was stupid for you to even try……You knew the Dark Lord would win anyway... Why did you put us in danger like that……You were supposed to have a plan……" Ron paused and moved over to Hermione. She slowly rose and stood by Ron. They both pointed their wands at Harry and screamed, "We thought you knew what you were doing!" With that, the green light overtook him again.

All returned to darkness and he was falling. He heard a soft voice in the distance calling his name. At first, he could have sworn it was Ginny calling his name, but he was mistaken. As he fell closer to the light, the voice became clearer. It was Hermione saying his name. No she wasn't saying, she was screaming his name.

He landed with a thud, and sat up gasping for air.

* * *

Please review...  
Tell me if you hate, or love it.  
Even let me know if you have any suggestions.  
Thanks for reading!

-- Rosiline --


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Sorry to everyone about the big delay between chapters. I know that I get upset with people and their lame excuses, but with no way to connect to the internet for a few weeks is a good excuse.

Lightblue-Nymphandora - Thanks for the help, I hope that I didn't let you down

Paws.on.scroll - I wanted this to be darker, and thanks for reading.

* * *

He landed with a thud, and sat up gasping for air.

Hermione was standing over him. The locket was hovering just above his head. Some how Hermione had gotten the locket out of his hand; he would have to ask her what spell was, for future reference. She threw the locket to the other side of the room, and lashed on to Harry. "Oh Harry, I thought that I had lost you. I thought……I thought that……You and ……Ro," with the start of his name she paused. All she could do was look at Harry. He knew what she was trying to say, and stopped her from continuing any further. "Hermione, I know what you mean, and I saw it too." She sat back and looked Harry squarely in the eyes. "All of it?" she asked meekly. All Harry could muster up was a slight nod. She burst into tears. "It felt so real Harry…… I mean it was their house, perfectly the same…….and he……he was every inch the same as him…... Harry, I tried not to let in, but it was like my worst nightmare realized," Hermione continued, "I am sorry that I could be so weak." Harry raised her head and looked deep into her eyes. "You are not weak Hermione. You are one of the strongest people that I know," Harry thought before he added, "I never want you to think that you are weak again. Got it?" She sat up a bit more dignified and tried to wipe away as many tears as she could.

After a few moments, Harry broke the silence that had overcome the two friends. He told her what had happened when he grabbed the locket. Hermione was starting to feel a bit better now that Harry was sharing his personal nightmare. They sat on the floor in each others arms for and hour or more. Time was no longer an issue for them. They were focused on remembering what reality was.

Slowly and quietly Harry got up, walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket. He came back, grabbed the blanket Hermione had been using earlier and put them together. Harry draped it over Hermione and whispered, "This should help you to remember that we are still around." Harry watched as she sniffed the newly formed blanket. She smiled and looked up at him. "Harry...Thanks." She walked over to her bed, as Harry went back to his post. The rest of the night was as it normally had been, quiet and still.

A week or so pasted and Harry decided to confront Hermione.

"I think we should go to Godric's Hollow."

"I agree."

* * *

And here we leave our heroes  
Back for you to read  
Within the Deathly Hallows  
A better story on which to feed

I hope you have liked my first attempt at FanFic  
Please leave any comments that you wish, or see fitting.  
And as always Thanks for Reading!!

-- Rosiline --


End file.
